Is This Love?
by summerg94
Summary: Bella and Alice have been best friends ever since they were babies. What happens when Alice's cousins, Rosalie and Edward Masen more to Forks? No vamps. BxE,AxJ,CxEs, RxEM Temporary Hiatus
1. They're Here!

**This is my first fan fic I've written so take it easy with the reviews. If you think my stories suck, please feel free to tell me so that I can hopefully learn to correct my mistakes. Criticism is another way of complimenting :)**

* * *

** Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters. Stephenie Meyer does :D **

* * *

**  
**"Beelllaaa," Alice sang as she skipped towards me from the end of the hallway. 

"Good morning , Alice. I see someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," I said, grinning.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," she giggled "Oh, I can't wait to see him! It's been so long. I have told you about Edward, haven't I?"

"Yes, Alice. You have. About 27 times but hey, who's counting," I said with a tone of sarcasm.

Alice has been my best friend before I could even say my first words. Our mothers were childhood friends and had their children at the same time. It was no surprise that Alice and I wouldn't grow up to be the best of friends. Having considered that we did everything together.

"Hey, Alice. Do you mind if I steal Bella for a second?" Emmett casually said as he leaned against the lockers. He gave Alice a wink a she giggled.

"Sure, Emmett. I have to go look for my cousins anyway. They should be arriving any minute now. See you later, Bella," she said as she skipped excitedly down the hallway.

Alice's cousin, Rosalie and Edward were moving to Forks. They're parents were divorced and they had previously stayed with their father in Alaska. From what I heard from Alice, they had decided to move back to Forks with their mother to finish their high school years here in Forks. Why they would want to move into such a boring town like Forks, I'll never know.

"So," Emmett said, interrupting my thoughts, "I saw this really hot chick. A transfer student, I think. I've never seen her before but she was really, really.."

" - hot?" I finished his sentence for him, "I pity her. A future victim of my dear brothers irresistible charm," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

My brother had hit on nearly every girl in school. From the cheerleading team to the chess club. They seemed attracted to the well toned muscles on his arms, which he was gloriously proud of.

"I'm not kidding. This girl was over-the-top hot!" he said, his eyes widening.

"Mhm," ignoring his comment as I slammed my locker door shut and started walking to my first class.

"Here, I'll show you," he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the school's main office.

We peeked through the door and saw two new students, sitting on the chairs in the waiting room. The girl on the right was, as he said, beautiful in every way. Her face was perfect and her long, blonde hair was wavy towards the bottom.

My eyes then moved from the girl to the boy she was sitting next to. His bronze hair was untidy and his green eyes were practically sparkling. He looked like a greek god. I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly turned around as I heard the bell ring.

Apparently, my moronic brother was too into staring at the new girl, hadn't heard the bell ring and was still standing behind me, peeking through the door. I slammed into him and groaned. I saw the two new students curiously looking our way so I started walking down the hall so that they couldn't see us.

"You okay?? I'm sorry!" I heard Emmett say as I rubbed my forehead hoping it would help dull the pain.

"You idiot! Didn't you hear the bell ring? Ugh!" I said, dragging myself to my next class.  
I knew I was late as Mr. Thomas had already started the class. I knocked on the door and entered the class.

"How good of you to join us today, Ms. Swan. I trust you have a good explanation as to why your late?" he asked, annoyed that I had interrupted him in the middle of his lecture.

"No," I replied as I looked down at my feet.

"Well, since I am in a good mood this morning and seeing the this is your first time, I'm going to let you off with a warning. The next time this happens, there will be severe consequences," I nodded and took my seat beside Mike.

As the lesson went on, Mike passed me a note which he had torn from his notebook. On it, was his untidy writing written in his nearly-out-of-ink pen. This made it even harder to read his illegible writing. I squinted my eyes and bent towards the paper. After reading it a few times, I finally figured out what he wrote.

_Hey. What's up? Heard you broke up with Jacob during the weekend. I'm really sorry 'bout that._

I looked at him. He didn't seem sorry. I knew Mike had a "thing" for me since we were in middle school. Unfortunately, the feeling wasn't mutual. I took out my favourite purple pen and wrote,

_Yeah, he was really upset. But I think we're fine. We promised each other we could still be friends, though._

I passed the piece of paper back to Mike. I could feel Jessica's stares stabbing me in the back. She had a crush on Mike since she first laid eyes on him but Mike was too occupied in "other" things to notice this. I knew Jessica despised me because of this but she never let that show.

As we were dismissed, I quickly gathered up all my books and practically ran out of the class. Mike who was about to go after me was stalled by Jessica, who immediately asked Mike how his weekend was as soon as I was gone. Thank heavens!

I rushed to my locker and saw Alice there talking to someone. I couldn't see his face as it was hidden behind the opened locker door. I was still panting when I reached her.

"Hey, Bella. You alright?" she asked. I could see she was honestly worried.

"Yeah," I took a few deep breaths, "Ran away from Mike,"

She giggled. I didn't need to say anymore. Even Alice didn't have a liking for Mike. She found him every bit as annoying as I did.

"Oh, how silly of me!" she said as she slapped her forehead, "Bella, this is Edward Masen, my cousin. His mother works in that Italian down in Port Angles. Remember? The one your mother took us to, to celebrate your eighth birthday?"

I nodded, remembering.

"Hey, Edward. Nice to meet you. Alice has told me a lot about you. Your whole life story, to be exact. She was really excited when she heard you were moving back here," I said as I extended my hand to shake his.

He looked up and I realized he was the guy from the office. He took my hand and shook it. I then looked down at my feet, blushing and wondering whether he had seen my little accident with Emmett, earlier this morning.

"Thanks. Alice told me a lot about you too. But she didn't mention you being really pretty,"

I blushed even redder. _He's not in your league,_ I kept repeating to myself.

Alice broke the silence between us and squealed "Okay, then! Let's go for lunch," as she skipped towards the cafeteria.

As we were in line, waiting to get our lunch, Alice whispered "I think he likes you," she giggled.

"I don't think so, Alice. And besides, he's not in my league. I think he may be suited for someone much prettier," I replied as I took a slice of pizza and an apple.

"Whatever you say. I still think he likes you. You should totally go for it. If this has anything to do with dating your best friends cousin, I am totally fine with it! You guys make an excellent couple and.."she babbled on.

"No," I said in a hard voice turning to face her "He's too good for me Alice."

I saw her pout but I ignored it and paid for my lunch. We went to sit in an empty table where Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, was already seated. Alice gave Jasper a peck on the cheek and sat beside him. I sat next to Edward, opposite Alice. Not long after, Emmett joined us talking to the unknown blonde from earlier this morning.

"Ah, I see Emmett has introduced himself to Rosalie," Alice said, grinning, "Bella, this is Rosalie, Edward's sister."

"Hey, nice to meet you," she said, smiling.

* * *

Soon, as the final bell rang, I headed to my car and waited for Emmett. He finally appeared from building 4, busy flirting with Rosalie. He waved her a goodbye as she walked in the opposite direction. I stood there, leaning against my car with my arms crossed against my chest, tapping my foot. 

"Hey, sis!" he shouted, giving me one of his bear hugs, seeing that I was cross with him "Sorry I'm late. I can explain."

"Just get in the car," I replied, rolling my eyes.

As I parked my car in the driveway, I got out and went into the house in a faster-than-normal pace, hoping to escape Emmett's rambling on how he had the hots for Rosalie and how she might like him back as well.

We were welcomed home with our mom, Esme, giving us each a loving hug.

"How was school? Alice's mom told me her niece and nephew had just moved back to Forks. Have you met them? I think she mentioned their names were Edwin and Rose.. something,"

"Edward, mom. And Rosalie. Apparently Emmett thinks she might like him. Although I don't see why any girl would," I joked.

Emmett gave me a playful punch on my arm and practically shouted "You should have seen her, mom. She was HOT!"

"No need to shout, Emmett. Dinner will be ready at seven. Your father will be back a little late tonight. Emergency at the hospital,"

We nodded. Our father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was the doctor in the Forks hospital. He was very famous among the faculty for his good looks. He and Esme were very young when they first gave birth to Emmett. Only 17, to be precise. But they looked younger than their actual age.

Emmett plopped himself on the couch and watched a game that was on. I headed for my room and decided to finish up the day's homework. But I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I had never been this interested in a particular guy before. Not even when I was with Jacob. That night, I dreamt dreams of Edward Masen.

* * *

Is it okay?? Pleeaaase review and tell me if you like it. I'll give you each a tub of Baskin Robins Ice-cream if you do. Mmm.. think of it. Cookies and Cream... 

-Sabrina :)

* * *

I am SOO sorry! I accidentally typed Edward Cullen giving Bella and Edward the same sir name! I'm SO (x100) sorry!!! But I fixed it :) Edward Masen... Hmm. Still doesn't sound as sexy as Edward Cullen though giggle 


	2. Friends, Right?

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry about the whole Edward and Bella having the same sir name thing. I didn't reallize it at all.**

**Let me explain, I was busy reading another fan fic in the middle of writing because I wasn't sure what to write**

**Again, I am SO (x 1000) sorry!**

**Thank you for the great reviews! But if I**** honestly**** suck, you can send me hate reviews. I don't mind :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I WISH is own Edward Cullen, but I don't. :( Stephenie Meyer owns him and all his friends (and foes)

* * *

**

"Good morning," I said as I jogged down the stairs, my hair, which was tied up in a tight pony tail, swayed as I went.

I sat down beside Emmett and grabbed a piece of toast which was on the table. I ate quickly, feeling mysteriously over-excited to get to school. I stuffed toast and a few spoon-full of scrambled eggs in my mouth and grabbed my keys on the counter, and walked out the door quickly.

"Hey!" I heard Emmett shout from inside the house as I opened my car door.

"Wait for me" he exclaimed as he opened the passenger and hopped into the seat.

"Sheesh, sis. What's gotten into you? You seem excited to go to school today," he said as he examined my facial expression as I reversed the car out of the driveway.

"Oh, I get it. It's that Masen boy, isn't it?" he said, snickering.

I stomped on the brakes as hard as I could, nearly causing Emmett to go flying.

"Now why would you think that, dear brother?" I said angrily.

Emmett looked shocked. When I finally came to my senses, I realized what I had just done.

"Sorry, Emmett. I don't know what came over me," I apologized, "Hormones, you know?"

"Mhm, yeah," was all he could say, too frightened to say anything that might make me attack him again.

As soon as I cut the engine, Emmett raced out the car to the school.

"And you said _I_ was excited," I said rolling my eyes. He grinned at me.

I headed to my locker. I took my time, taking out the books I needed and arranging the books that were already in my locker. _Oh god, its a mess! When was was the last time I cleaned this place?? Is that gum?! _I thought to myself. I bet I had the most horrified look on my face.

"Bella?" I heard a soft, familiar, velvety voice call my name, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I turned my head towards the direction I heard the voice from.

Edward.

What made it worse was that he was closer that I though. I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, blushing.

I looked up into his eyes as he did the same. We gazed at each other, searching for a sign on what the other was thinking.

"Hey, you're Edward Masen, right?" a voice interrupted, "I'm Lauren," introduced, "And she's Jessica," she pointed at Jessica, who was standing partially behind her.

"Hello, girls," he said, putting on his charming smile. Reluctantly, of course. He did not bother to hide this fact.

Unfortunately, both girls were too dazed to notice. Honestly, they looked like two idiots standing there with the most weirdest facial expression in the world. I tried my best to suppress my laughter. After the left wordlessly, I burst out laughing. Edward looked at me for a minute but then started laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked. She had just arrived, Jasper holding her hand beside her.

"Jessica and Lauren tried to hit on your cousin here. It was hilarious," apparently Jasper found it funny as well and started laughing along.

"Well, I'll see you during lunch, Alice," I said, waving as I walked towards building four.

"Hey, wait!" Edward shouted, running towards me, "Do you have English now?" he asked.

I nodded. _Oh, please. Please say he doesn't have English now, _I thought while keeping a calm façade.

"I have English now, too," he said with a smirk on his face as he followed me to building four. I groaned.

Edward took the seat on my right while Mike took his usual seat on my left.

"Hey, Mike. Meet Edward Masen. He's new here. Just moved in from Alaska," I said.

Mike looked partially jealous but tried his best to stay calm as he shook Edward's hand "Nice to meet you, Masen,"

Edward nodded and started staring at me. Throughout the whole class, he would continue to stare. This made it extremely hard to focus on the teachers already boring lecture. At times I would turn my head towards him and stare back. We would smile sheepishly at each other and I would look away. But he kept staring. When class was over, he followed me as I walked to my locker. He wouldn't say anything, but just kept staring.

When I reached my locker, I turned around and asked "Why do you keep staring?" I tried to sound annoyed but failed and sounded completely flattered.

"Because," he said as he lifted his hand to stoke my cheek, "You're so beautiful."

A few student, girls mostly, actually stopped. They had the same shocked face as I had.

"I.." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Before I could even think of anything to say, I spat out "I - I have a boyfriend,"

I lowered my head and began walking to the cafeteria, leaving him standing in the hallway. As soon as I left, I saw the group of girls who were watching earlier, crowd around him as they shouted, trying to introduce themselves. But he didn't look at them. He watched as I walked away, his eyes full of sorrow. As soon as I turned around the corner and disappeared from his sight, I stopped and banged my head against the wall. I can't believe I lied. Why _did_ I lie?

* * *

"Hey," I said as I sat down at with Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were at the far end of the table, their heads close together as they were deep in conversation. 

Not long after, Edward came and sat down at our table. Sitting far away from me. I felt so guilty as he ate his lunch, wordlessly. I suffered through the whole of lunch with waves of guilt overflowing in me. How could I have caused him so much pain? Did he really like me _that_ much?

But then, another question popped up in my thoughts.

Did_ I_ like him? _Could _I like him?

I left my thoughts hanging as I got up to head for my next class. Unfortunately, my bad luck chain continued. He was in that class as well. Could the day get any worse?? I decided to sit next to him. He didn't look at me this time. His head hung low, pretending to be interested in the textbook on his table. The guilt was eating my up. I tore a page from my notebook and began writing. At first, Mike who was sitting behind me, thought it was for him. He immediately sat up straight, waiting for the note to be passed to him. I scribbled,

_Look, Edward. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in anyway earlier. If it makes you feel better, we can go out to Port Angeles this weekend to hang out and watch a movie or something. I heard there's a great horror film coming up soon._

I carefully folded the note and passed it to Edward when the teacher wasn't looking. Mike was disappointed it wasn't for him so he slumped back in his chair. As Edward read the note, a smile started to form on his face and started writing a reply on the paper. _God, he is so cute when he smiles like that._ He re-folded it and passed it back to me, interrupting my ogling. Mike was clearly annoyed by this. I unfolded the piece of paper to read what he had to say. In his neat, elegant writing he wrote,

_Really? Sure, I'll pick you up on Saturday morning. And look, there's nothing to forgive. I'm sorry if I acted so down earlier. I was just upset that... you know. I really like you and I honestly do think you're beautiful. But I'll be here waiting if you ever want me. But we can still stay friends, right?_

I smiled and nodded. I guess we _could_ be friends.

That night, I was listening to my CD player when my cell phone rang. On it, the name "Alice" popped up on the screen so I answered the call.

"Hey, Bella," she said perkily.

"Hey,"_How could she be so excited? It's so late yet she's so full of energy. But that's why I love her._

"So... Aren't you going to tell me anything that happened between you and Edward today?" I started blushing. I felt lucky she couldn't see me.

I left a long pause before Alice squealed, "Bella, you're blushing!" _Dang, she knew me too well!_

"There's nothing to tell, Alice. Because _nothing_ happened," I replied.

"Oh_something_ happened, alright," she challenged, "Bella, I'm giving you_the _pout."

Oh, no_The _pout was Alice's weapon to get me to tell her almost anything she wanted to know. Even if I couldn't _see_ her do it, the memory itself if enough to torture me.

After moments of silence "Fine, Alice! You win!" I shouted. _Ugh, I hate it when this happens._

"Okay, but you must _promise_ not to laugh or interrupt me. _And_ you must promise you won't tell him a word I say. Got it?" I asked. My tone serious.

"Promise!" she said in her high pitched voice.

"Edward kept staring at me during English so when class was over, he followed me to my locker so I asked him why," I said and paused. I was mustering up the courage to tell her what happened next.

"Uh huh, continue, please," she said after a few second's pause.

"HesaidhewasstaringbecausehethoughtIwasbeautifulsoIliedandtoldhimIhadaboyfriend," I spat out.

A few seconds ticked by and Alice was speechless. I thought she heard everything I said and was shocked by my behavior. Instead, she said, "What? I didn't hear a word you said,"

I sighed and replied her slowly this time, knowing that it was inevitable. When I was done, she was in a fit of giggles.

"No wonder he was so down during lunch. But he seemed to happier when I dropped him and Rosalie of after school," she was expecting an answer. I knew I had no choice but to answer.

"We were passing notes after lunch. I apologized and we came to the agreement that we could stay friends. We're going out to Port Angeles this Saturday to watch a movie,"

Alice gasped and whined, "I wanna come too! I can bring Jasper alone and we can double date,"

"Its not a date," I corrected her, "We're just going out as_friends_. I don't think we could ever be anything more than friends," I continued, sighing.

"And why not?" she asked in her all too innocent tone.

"Because I don't think I can trust any guy enough after what happened between me and Jake,"

"Bella, what happened between you and Jake was not your fault. He was the one who.."

"No," I cut her off, "It was my fault. If only I had been more aware of _his _feelings, he wouldn't have done what he did,"

"Bella, you are so.."

"I'm kinda tired, Alice," I cut her off once more, "I'll see you in school tomorrow,"

"Humph, fine. I'm not letting this go," she said, frustrated.

"I know," Alice can be _very_tenacious when she wants to be.

I hung up and fell back into bed. Drifting into deep sleep...

* * *

I'm sorry if I make more mistakes here. I promise I've checked but I'm not the most observant person on the planet :) 

-Sabby :P

**P.S Hope you guys enjoyed the ice-cream! Ha ha. **

* * *

**Aaahhh!! I'm sorry! I wrote Cullen again instead of Masen. I'm sorry!!**

**Note to self:**

**Stop reading other Fan Fics half an hour before writing my own. **


	3. Giving Up

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. i know that my previous chapters have had millions of mistakes so I'm trying my best to be more alert and actually notice them**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. I love you all!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned the world, I would own Twilight. But unfortunately, I do not.**

* * *

Two days have passed since Edward and I agreed to go out this Saturday. Since then, Edward has been really nice to me. He didn't _try_ to make a move on me but he never did stop staring. During class, he would peek at me but would quickly direct his attention back to the class when I caught him staring. Once or twice, I would find _myself_ staring at Edward. I mean, its not wrong to stare at your friend.. right? 

During lunch, I would sit next to Edward across Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie sat in our table as well, they had eventually started dating which was not at all surprising.

_----Flashback-----_

_Emmett was in his room, anxiously spraying cologne and combing his hair and the same time. I came in and sat on his bed, watching him in amusement._

_"Did I miss anything important?" he said, looking at the mirror, worried._

_"Hair, check. Cologne," he sniffed himself, and then looked at me. He held out his arm to make me sniff him. Ewww... I gave his hand a sniff and surely enough, it smelt like apricots. I gave a sigh of relief, "Check. Money, check. Fly," he looked down to see if he had zipped his pants all the way. My brother had a nasty habit of forgetting to zip up his pants. He gave a satisfied smile and exclaimed "Check!"_

_I chuckled. I had never seen my brother this worried for a date. "What's up, Emmett? Why aren't you worried? Your charms ain't working on this one, eh?" I teased._

_He gave a small "Hmph," he put on his good shoes which apparently had been shined recently and replied, "For your information, I'm dating the oh-so-hot Rosalie Masen,"_

_I mouth hung open. _

_"There's just something about her. She's not just any other normal girl," he continued, staring out the window._

_"And why's that, Emmett?" I said as I got up and slowly walked towards him,"_

_"I think I'm in love with her Bella," he said, turning to me with worried eyes._

_"Then why do you look so worried?" I asked, confused. My brother had never said he __loved__ any of the girls he had taken out before,"_

_"What if she doesn't love me back? I mean look at her! She could have any guy she wants. Hotter guys. Nicer guys," he said looking down._

_"Don't worry, Emmett." I said, cupping his face in both my hands. "If it was meant to be, love will find a way," He gave me one of his big bone-crushing hugs._

_"Well see you, sis. I've got a date to get to. Wahoo!" he shouted, his expression excited._

_"Now__that's__ the Emmett I know," I chuckled._

_----End Flashback----_

From the past two days, I found out Edward was a really charming and funny guy. He would always have a way to make me smile. Today, I had to stay back to help sort out some papers along with Edward and Alice. We were laughing non-stop, which was most-probably why it took us a whole hour to get it done. It should have only taken 20 minutes.

When we had finished, Alice locked up the classroom and we headed to our cars.

"Hey, Bella," she said as we were walking towards our cars, "could you give Edward a lift? I have something, um, _important_ to attend to,"

I knew what she meant by _important._ She and Jasper hated to be away from each other. They probably saw each other more than they see the sun.

"Sure," I replied, "Bye, Alice," I said, waving frantically as Alice drove out of the school's compound. I leaned against my truck, waiting for Edward to come. He said he had to make a quick stop at his locker before we left.

Not long after, Edward appeared and hopped into my car as if it were his own.

"Excuse me?" I asked when I saw him comfortably sitting in the drivers seat. _MY_ seat.

He looked up at me and pouted with puppy dog eyes. _Oh, no! Nonononononononono! ALICE!!_

After moments of silence, I gave up, "Ugh, fine!" he grinned and started the engine.

I rolled down my window and felt the gentle breeze against my face. It felt so refreshening. I could feel the cool wind in my hair, blowing it gently.

As soon as he got to the main road, he asked "So why is it that you won't go out with me? Please don't get angry. I'm just curious. Why won't you let me have a go?"

His voice with sincere so I sighed and answered, "It's not you. It's just that, I don't think I can trust a guy anymore. You see, I used to date this guy. Jacob Black. We went out for a year. Then, I found out that he was seeing someone else. It broke my heart. I honestly thought I loved him, but I guess I was wrong. We decided to call it quits last week."

Edward got angry so I interrupted before he could shout, "No, don't be angry at him. It was my fault, really. Even he said so himself. I was too pushy in our relationship. I spent too much time with him and didn't give him any space. I thought that's how it was supposed to be, you know? But I guess I was wrong. I don't know a thing about love," a tear slid down my cheek.

Edward turned to face me and wiped the tear off. He then cupped his hand on one side of my face. "It's not your fault, Bella. He's an idiot for letting someone like you go," I looked deep into his bright green eyes and saw nothing but honesty. It was then I noticed I was leaning towards him and him towards me.

When his lips touched mine, my pulse quickened vigorously and my lips were burning. I slowly slid my hands around his neck and threw myself into the kiss more than I had hoped. Finally breaking the kiss, he looked at me and said "You _can_ trust me. I promise you, I will never leave you. From the first day I saw you, I knew I loved you instantly. Even when I saw you collide into Emmett on the first day," he chuckled.

I blushed a shade of pink. "You saw that?"

He gave a slight nod. "Why don't you come in for a while?"

"Umm, I'm sorry Edward. I have to get back and make dinner. Emmett will throw a fit if I don't. My parents will be out until next week," I said honestly.

He looked hurt, and got out of the car. "Edward," I called as I got out of the car, running to him. He spun around and I slammed against his body.

"You have a knack for colliding into people, don't you," he said. But even I could tell he had faked his smile.

"Edward, you know its not like that. I do like you, honestly. But I also _do_ have to get dinner ready. I promise I'll come over tomorrow." I said, holding his face in both my hands so that he could look me straight in the eye.

A smile started to form. He dazzled me for a moment, making me dizzy. "Promise?" he asked.

"Promise."

"Kiss me again to prove it," he asked. I'm sure he was enjoying this.

I leaned towards him and once again placed my lips on his. I had the same feeling as before except this time my heart beat faster. I was enjoying this more than I should. He slid his hand on my back and pulled me closer to him as I placed my hands on his chest. I never got the same feeling when I was with Jacob. Was it _truly_ meant to be?

Slowly breaking the kiss, I said "I'll see you at school tomorrow,"

He nodded and I gave him one last peck on the lips before heading back to my truck.

By the time I got home, Emmett was lying on the floor, pretending to be dead with a note written beside him,

_Emmett. Died on... today. Reason: Starved to death because evil sister came home late and didn't cook dinner._

I snorted, scrunched up the paper into a ball and threw it on his head. "Yeesh, Emmett. It's only seven. Get up. Don't be so melodramatic," I shouted from the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, Emmett came to my room and laid on my bed. 

"So.. what _were_ you doing before you got home?" he said, staring at me.

"Nothing. I had to drop off Edward at his house because Alice had some_important_ business to attend to," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," he replied, sitting up.

"Disappointed, aren't you,"

"Hmm, drop off Edward, eh? So did anything happen while you were 'dropping him off'?"

I didn't answer.

"Ha ha. You kissed him didn't you,"

"Maybe. So how are you and Rosalie anyways?" I asked, catching him off guard.

"She is.. AWESOME. You should see her, Bells. Her hands are like magic when she works on cars," He sounded so excited talking about her. It's good to see Emmett finally found someone for him. It's about time, too!

He continued telling me about her. He had found out so much in the past two days that it amazed me. He knew so much, he could write a book titled "All about Rosalie"

He was interrupted by my phone.

I looked at the caller ID and wasn't surprised to see Alice's name pop up. "It's Alice," I told Emmett. He knew this was his cue to leave.

"Alright, alright. Good Night, Bells."

"Night, Emmett," I replied as I quickly answered Alice's call.

I told her about everything that happened. She squealed in delight.

"So," she asked "How do _you_ feel about him?"

I thought about it for a moment and finally answer, "I - I think I might actually love him too,"

I could hear her clapping over the phone.

"So," she continued after eventually calming down, "About this Saturday. What do you say to going to the beach? We could invite Rosalie and Emmett as well and have a bonfire party.

"Yeah, Alice. That sounds like a great idea," and it honestly did. "Well, Alice. You're in charge of telling everyone. _Including_ Edward. I can tell Emmett. Remember, this is _your_ idea,"

I didn't feel guilty for letting Alice set up the whole thing. I knew she liked hosting and planning these kind of stuff.

"Well, it's getting late. G'nite, Alice," I said as I yawned.

"Nite, Bella."

* * *

I'm sorry if I make any mistakes again. I haven't edited it yet cause I'm really hungry. You can hear my tummy rumbling. But I promise I'll edit and check it later. 

Okay, now for you reviewers, help me suggest a name for an upcoming _female_ character. I'll chose the best one and include her in the next chapter (or the one after that, depending on how much I type!)

- Sabby :P


End file.
